


One last morning

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: When he woke up, there is no one to comfort him, but this would be his last morning.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One last morning

Sounds of birds wakes him up, Ganda slowly opens his eyes hoping that there is someone he loved laying beside him, but no one was there. There is no warm touch that is supposed to warm his body in the morning, no warm gentle hug.

He is supposed to be here, right? Ghani Zulham was supposed to be here for him, waking him up with his soft and gentle smile, saying “Good morning, darling” to him before they start the day. Giving him a soft kiss to boost his energy.

It feels calm, he forced his body to sit up from his position, it’s been almost the third week he sleeps alone in this room. Having no one to talk to him and giving him a warm smile is not something he can’t get used to, because we are talking about someone he really wants to be here with him.

_ I miss you, please come back. _

Slow whisper, he knew no one can hear it, but at least it helps him relax a bit, just a bit but it’s still better than nothing.

When he opened the door, he expected someone already sitting on the sofa, reading a book or just playing with his phone, greeting him saying good morning, it warms his heart every single day, and today was not one of those days.

The sounds of oil heating on the pan is the only thing that break the silence, another fried egg today, Ganda is not in mood for more “proper” food after Ghazul’s left him, there is no point for him anyway, why would he bother to cook properly if there is no one to talk and laugh with him while enjoying his breakfast.

Not even bother to play music to break the silence, just the “clang” from the fork that hit the plates, he finished his breakfast without even realizing it, now he needs to prepare for work.

He imagines what if Ghazul was there, beside him while he put his office clothes on him, they always did that together every morning. Sometimes he messed up, Ganda sometimes forgot how to properly wear a tie and Ghazul would be there to fix it. It's a very pleasant view for him but he doesn't want to burden him anymore. That's why Ganda decided to not use ties instead.

He’s the one who drives, like it always been, the radio accompanies him during his trip to his office, the noises from other cars doesn’t really bother him, what bothers him is the traffic. Not that he’s not used to this messy trafic of Jakarta, he lived here for years to the point that traffic problems are not a problem for him anymore.

What bothers him from it is that he’s alone, as always he usually had someone to talk with his bad jokes, cheesy flirt, and anything that other people will definitely will find it as horrible basically.

That’s for anyone else, not Ganda, everything that his lover said to him will warm his heart, he doesn't care if it's a bad unfunny joke or cheesy pickup lines, as long as he meant to make him happy then he succeeds.

\-------------

“Ganda, don’t forget to attend the meeting at 2, bring the document we need”

Ridwan talks to him across the room, as usual with his assistant, Hasbi, on his side. He wished he was there, he wished he has someone that he can follow on every single step he was like, but forget about it for now, keep it professional, Ganda.

“Right, I understood” Followed by Ridwan’s small smile, they both walked in different ways.

The different way leads him to Ghazul’s office, a place where he usually helps his boss with his works, the place where they occasionally dismiss their professional act and just act like they are at home, when he’s there with him Ganda would forget the stress that works gave him.

Now that he’s not here, the amount of work he got decreased but, it’s not something he actually wants.

_ Act professional Ganda, you are here not because of him but because you can _

_ Don’t let this thing get to your head _

_ Forget it _

_ I miss you _

He doesn't want to lie to himself about how much he misses his lover, but in the end he really needs to act like nothing happens, act professional like other parliament members.

He checked everything he has to do today, get every document he needs then go to a meeting, have dinner with some parliament members while discussing with some stuff, then go to the airport to meet someone.

Ganda doesn’t usually grab dinner with his co worker, except for Ghazul of course. Ghazul is the reason why he stopped doing that. He wants to have a private dinner with him, in their house, every night.

\---------

The meeting ended well, like usual, even though there is nothing exciting about it. 

Dinner starts in one hour, at the restaurant other parlement usually eats for dinner while discussing what they should do next. Ganda already familiar with the restaurant, before he met Ghazul he often are there with other parliament members, it’s not something he has to do in the first place so since he fell in love with Ghazul, since he realize that Ghazul also feels the same, they decided to eat together instead, only two of them.

As always, Hasbi is there beside Ridwan. By the view of it Ridwan seems to treat Hasbi like his family, maybe like they way Ghazul treats him? They occasionally laugh at each other, they don't look like your usual formal boss-assistant.

It made him jealous, he shouldn’t have been here, looking at them again makes him really want to have Ghazul on his side.

_ Just move on ok _

_ Just a little while longer _

_ Then you will be fine _

Words that he keeps saying to himself everytime he misses him, he tried, it’s almost 3 weeks and his feeling is still the same, but at least today might be his last day feeling this emotional. He won't have to miss him again tomorrow.

\----------------

Last but not least from his agenda is meet someone at the airport, it’s 8 pm and the person should already have landed when he arrived at the airport, just need to write their name in a small board and wait for them to arrive.

It’s very crowded like usual, many people with their child waiting for their family members to arrive, some only come here for holiday and those who wait for them are their tour guide, some of them just left the scene without anyone waiting for them.

Some of them are wearing formal attire just like him, some just your casual passenger without any trace of doing formal business. 

The person he’s waiting for, also wears formal attire, he knows that since he is quite familiar with that person he’s waiting right now. He looks around him hoping that he could find the person among those countless passengers, especially among those with formal attire.

It’s been 15 minutes since he stood here, he still hasn’t met that person, he took a deep breath, deep tired breath. He really hopes that Ghazul is here to say something nice, to give him energy after all this hard work.

_ “Ganda?” _

_ “Ganda Hamdan?” _

This voice? Finally, he arrived. Eyes opened wide as he sees the male figure walks fast towards him with his one huge bag that god knows what’s on inside.

When Ganda saw his face, he didn’t say anything, he just froze there. A smile, a genuine happy smile, from his face, a very bright smile that could brighten everyone’s day.

“Ganda, I miss you so much” Before Ganda even said anything, the person tightly hugs him.

_ I _

“I miss you to….Ghani” 

They shared a warm happy smile as Ganda bit his lower lips to hold his tears, his happy tears. He finally met him again, he misses him so much and their reunion is the best thing ever happened to him after all this time.

“It’s almost 3 weeks, 3 weeks without you, i miss you so much” 

A gentle kiss, the first kiss he had in almost 3 weeks, the kiss he always hoped would be there every time he fell on the lowest level. For almost 3 weeks he endured all of them alone, but not anymore.

_ I miss you too _


End file.
